Etched in His Heart
by TiffanyLynn16
Summary: A Daniel Jackson Love Story. Sparks fly on the vacation that will change his life forever or until i write a new fan fiction lol
1. Packing

**Throughout my creations, there may be a character, a character by the name of Elizabeth, or occasionally Kyra. Though the name may change. IF THE NAME CHANGES IN A STORY I WILL TELL YOU IN THE BEGINNING OF THE FIC This character was created by me based on me. I first and foremost hope that all whom read my creations enjoy them. I love Stargate Sg-1 and there will be many stories about that. There will also be other things I base my fics on such as The Phantom of the opera, and occasionally Harry Potter, which i dedicate to my BFFL MagicLUVR. I don't know much about Harry Potter but i try, so to those of you who are HUGE hp fanatics i am so sorry if what i write isn't what the characters would normally do/say/etc. I'm trying. I look forward to feed back and again i hope you enjoy my Fics. Now here's my first Fic.**

**Etched in His Heart**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this fic beside Tiffany, whom is a character based on me whose name tends to change from story to story lol.**

**A/N: this fic takes place in the eighth season, or around there. It's my first Fan Fic Story so i hope you enjoy it. Also When i put words between these: like this words it's a thought. **

**"What about this one?" Tiffany O'Neill asks Daniel Jackson holding up a book about ancient Egypt. Daniel looks up across the table of ancient artifacts "uh, no, no that one we can leave here" he replies squinting his eyes slightly. She places the book back on a shelf. **

**Daniel takes a brush, and magnifying glass and packs it in his bag. Tiffany reaches for the video camera "You want to carry this?" she asks him. "um," he looks into his stuffed bag "nope" he says looking up and smiling. **

**"ok" she says putting the camera in her bag, laughing to herself. They shared one camera, no sense having two on missions. Though this was different. "Are we really going to Giza?" she asks him still surprised she was going to Egypt for the first time. "Yeah, why you thought i was joking?"**

**She Closes her bag. "So tell me, how many times have you been to Egypt?" "Uh, oh i don't know, i, i guess lost track" he says scanning the books on the shelf and looking back. He pulls a book out of the shelf. And carries it to the table. She laughs at her colleagues sincerity, he really wasn't sure how many times it was now. "I'll be right back" she says to him. Daniel looks at her, Their eyes meet. **

**Tiffany, lost for a moment in his bright eyes, deep as the ocean, blue as the sky. "You have everything under control here?" she asks returning back to earth. "Yeah, yeah go" Daniel looks down at the desk flipping through papers. She walks out and down the halls to the Cafe.**

**"Colonel" she's greeted by various SG personnel on her way. To whom she replies by their rank. She enters the Cafe. She stops and looks around to see if she can find Sam, Teal'c, or... she spots General Jack O'Neill. She walks over to the table he is sitting at in a corner. "Father" She says teasingly "Daughter" he replies bluntly sipping his coffee. "You packed?" "Yes, are you sure it's ok, i mean if the SGC needs..." "The SGC will be fine without it's top Archaeologists patrolling the galaxy for a few days" "Are you sure?" she asks, to insure that he was indeed fine with her 'vacation'**

**"Yes, go, have fun, enjoy yourself, while i stay here, and go... nuts" He adds taking another sip of his coffee. "And that's Sir to you" he says remembering the way she had greeted him, though she rarely called him Sir, especially around the rest of SG-1 they understood the whole father daughter thing. She only ever called him that around other personnel "Ya, i know i know, I'm on duty, but you're still my dad." "Ah, but that just gives me even more control over you." he smirks. Tiffany stares blankly, not able to come up with a good enough come-back to his comment, it was SO true.**

**Tiffany yawns, lack of sleep for the past few nights was finally catching up to her. "I told you you shouldn't watch so much History Channel at night" He teases. "Very funny" she replies with a 'smart aleck' look on her face "I have so much trouble sleeping lately." "well, long plane ride. It should give you time to catch so sleep" "oh, yes i'm sure the squeaky flight attendant's voice and the occasional turbulence will do me justice." **

**"So when do you leave?" "Tomorrow morning, about 4:00" "no one to make me breakfast." he says disappointedly. "You'll live...what are you going to do when i actually get married, and you know leave the house?" "Sit on the couch and drink beer all day?" "Possibly" he says sarcastically. "oh you're a riot." She gets up out of her seat and pats his shoulder. "three days dad, you'll live" "yes, three, AGONIZING days" he says sarcastically back at her, as she heads toward the door. **

**She walks back to the office she shares with Daniel. He looks up the moment she enters. Strangely encompassed by her delicate movements. Strong, yet gentle. He quickly snaps himself out of it. she's just a colleague She walks over to the table, various artifacts spread across it. She places a picture of Her, and Jack. And a Hat. **

**"You ready Daniel?" "Yeah, yeah i think so." He picks up his almost overflowing backpack and puts it on his back. And picks up a book he couldn't fit into his bag. Tiffany assumes he will attempt to put it into his luggage bag. She puts her pack on her back. They start walking out and Daniel shuts off the lights on the way out.**

**"So, who's driving to the airport?" "I'll come get you at 4?" "sounds good to me" Daniel yawns "Maybe you should make sure you get some sleep before we go" Tiffany says "Yeah, that might help" he says yawning once again. "Or drink a ton of coffee before you leave the house." she jokes. Looking slightly down at her, (he being 6' and she being 5'4'') he makes a funny face.**

**They get to the elevator, the doors open, revealing none other then General Jack O'neill. Clothed not in his uniform, but in black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. He looks at the two archaeologists cluttered with 'archaeological stuff' as he would put it. He raises his brow and pushes a button. The elevator doors shut. Daniel and Tiffany look at each other at the same time. **

**They take the next elevator and bring their things to their cars. He to his and she meets Jack at his Dark green extended cab Ford F250 pickup truck. She places the bag in the back seat. "I'll be right back i have to change." she tells Jack whom is already sitting in the drivers seat. She runs back inside and to the locker rooms. She changes into a black tank top and blue jeans and takes her wavy brown hair out of her pony tail. She goes to the parking lot, gets into the truck and goes home with her father until 4:00 A.M. **


	2. The Farewell

**Etched in His Heart**

**(The Farewell)**

**Disclaimer Again I don't own any of the sg1 characters or the show, I do however own myself.. that sounds odd lol**

**A/N: in this one, the POV will change from Tiffany and Jack to Daniel**

**3:00 A.M. was what the alarm clock read when Tiffany woke up. She sat up in bed and jumped up, seemingly fully energized, though she got a total of two hours of sleep that night. **

**Daniel awakens. 3:00 in the morning. He sits up and dangles his legs off the bed. He reaches for the lamp on the end table next to his bed. He turns it on and grabs his glasses. He puts them on his eyes still adjusting to the light. **

**Tiffany puts some soft music on. 'Alla Luce Del Sole' by Josh Groban, to do some last minute packing. She turns on her light, her eyes adjust. She takes her suit case and lays it on her bed. She opens the suitcase and walks around the room. She stares at the various pictures on the walls and on her dresser. She takes one of she, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. She pulls another off the wall and looks at it a moment. A picture of Jack holding her when she was three opening a Christmas present. **

**She walks over to her suitcase still holding the two picture frames. She places the group picture in her suitcase, no room in the backpack she packed the previous day. She zippers the suitcase, locks it and puts it by the front door. **

**Daniel walks slowly to his suitcase. He makes sure it is securely locked for the plane ride and places it by his front door. He walks into the kitchen to make some Coffee; ****Sumatra Mandheling. One cream, two sugars... Usually. This morning he added an extra sugar to ensure he would stay awake until they boarded the plane. **

**He sips his Coffee, raising his brow at how unusually sweet it is. He sits alone at his table, the dining room lights dimmed, his eyes still not used to the lights. He finishes two cups of coffee and goes into the bathroom.**

**Tiffany walks slowly, silently into her father's room. She slowly turns on the light and walks over to his bed. She would never forgive herself if she didn't say goodbye, even if that meant he would be cranky for work. She places her hand on his shoulder and shakes him gently. "Dad" she whispers and he doesn't stir. 'where's Teal'c when you need him' she thinks to herself remembering the time her father was cloned by the asgard.**

**"Dad!" she said louder, almost yelling. He jumps and turns in his bed waking up. He looks up at his daughter still sitting next to him. "what?" he asks, still half asleep. "I just wanted to say goodbye" "Right." he says putting his hand on his forehead and then rubbing his eyes. "ok, I'll get up" he says groggy. She gets off the bed to let Jack get up. He begins to get up. He sits up halfway and stops. "Wait, is there coffee?" She laughs "Yes there's coffee" he opens his mouth to speak "and no I'm not bringing you a cup you have to get up." he closes is mouth. She really was her father's daughter.**

**Daniel goes back into his room to change into a black t-shirt under a red button down shirt and khakis. He grabs his over-flowing archaeology backpack and his suitcase and loads them into his car. He goes back in to shut off all of the lights and lock the doors of his house, gets into his car and pulls out making his way to the O'Neill's house. **

**Tiffany and Jack sit at the dining room table sipping their coffee. She finishes first and runs into her room. She pulls her hair back into a pony tail, a few stands out and to the side of her face as usual. She puts on a navy blue t-shirt and Black Jeans and walks back to the dining room. No Jack. She picks up their cups and puts them in the sink.**

**Jack meanwhile slides a note in a card into the front pocket of her suitcase. He stands up straight just as she walks into the hallway. Not suspicious she just says "there you are" acknowledging that was where he had wandered off too. She looks at the clock on the wall. 3:45. Daniel pulls in and makes his way up the walkway to the front door. She hugs Jack, which he returns. Daniel knocks on the door. "Love you dad." she says and picks up her luggage. **

**Jack takes one of her bags and helps her bring it out to Daniel's car. "you kids be back in time for dinner" Jack jokes, trying to make himself feel better. again not showing his emotions. "Bye" he hears them both say. They get into the car and drive off. Jack watching, standing stiff in the now empty driveway.**

**A/N: I don't know when I will get to writing the third chapter, I am very busy but I hope you enjoyed this one and i promise you will love chapter 3 please feel free to review anything you have to say is much appreciated :)**


	3. The Plane Ride to Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story beside the plot and The character by the name of Tiffany**

**A/N: i hope you like this chapter! please review**

**Etched in His Heart**

**(Plane Ride to Egypt)**

**Daniel pulls into the parking lot of the airport at about 6:00 A.M. He parks relatively close to the doors. They get out of the car and Daniel opens the trunk. He pulls out his and her suitcases and puts them on the pavement. Tiffany walks to the back of the car and grabs her backpack as well as his. She takes her suitcase and pulls up the handle that allows her to roll the suitcase across the ground. **

**Daniel grabs his backpack from her "You have everything?" he asks double checking to make sure they didn't forget anything in the car. "Yep" she says tired/excited all at the same time. He shuts the trunk and they head into the airport. They roll their luggage bags across the floor of the airport. A man at the luggage counter takes their suitcases and puts them on a conveyor belt to be boarded on the plane. **

**"You want something to eat?" Daniel asks groggily. "Yes, please" she says, her stomach growling. They walk over to the Dunkin' Donuts in the airport. Tiffany pulls out her wallet. "No, no let me" he says and pulls out his wallet. "Chocolate chip muffin please" she says to her friend. "Do you want some coffee?" he asks in a yawn. "no, thank you, I had enough of that this morning" she yawns after finishing her words. Daniel looks down at her as if to say 'are you sure?'. "I'm fine" she insists. **

**"Good Morning, How can i help you?" the young man over the counter asks, seemingly too happy. "Uh, a Medium Regular Coffee and a chocolate chip muffin please" Daniel states plainly and looks back to Tiffany. "You aren't going to get food? a Bagel, something?" she asks. "No, I'm not really that hungry. "Here you go Sir," Daniel turns his head quickly back to the young man behind the counter. **

**"that will be $6.75" Daniel hands the young man $7. and is given a quarter back. "Thank you" Daniel says "Have a nice flight" the young man at the counter says still all to happily. Daniel hands the muffin to Tiffany and starts sipping his coffee as they walk to the waiting area near gate B.**

**They finish, "Let me see I'll throw it away" she says gesturing Daniel to hand over his now empty Styrofoam cup. She gets up and walks to the closest trash can and throws their trash away. She walks back and sits next to Daniel. She pulls out a book from her backpack she packed in their office the day before. She begins to read about the great pyramids of Giza. Daniel looks over and reads with her. **

**"Your attention please, flight 810 to Egypt is now boarding" a voice is heard. She closes the book and places it back in her bag. Daniel picks his bag up and they both get in line to board. They walk onto the plane and Tiffany finds their seats. They sit on the right side of the plane. Daniel sits in the window seat and she sits next to him. "Do you want the window?" He asks "no, i can see" she says looking in his direction. **

**"Good Morning, and welcome aboard." a squeaky voice comes over the intercom. The flight attendant went over all of the safety regulations and such. They take off. Tiffany takes out the video camera. she rewinds the tape and watches what was last recorded. A recording of some old ruins on P3R-540 taken a week or so before. She continues to watch it, Daniel leans over to watch also, nothing good playing on the airplane television.**

**They talk about what the writings could have meant and then the image in the camera goes from old ruins to Jack slowly bringing his face up to the camera lens. They both laugh. The tape ends, she pulls out a blank miniDV tape to put in the camera so she wouldn't forget later and accidentally erase their work on the other tape. **

**She places the camera in her bag once more. She yawns uncontrollably. Her attempt to cut the yawn short and hide that she was tired was unsuccessful. She remembers what her father said "****long plane ride. It should give you time to catch some sleep" She puts her head back and closes her eyes. Daniel turns to her and sees that she is attempting to sleep. He opens his mouth and then closes it as if he were about to say something.**

**He looks at her. The delicate, innocent expression on her face as she sleeps. He smiles and takes a book out of his bag to read. She stirs a half an hour later. Moving about, her head ends up on his shoulder. He looks down at her, he takes off his red long sleeve button down shirt on top of his black t-shirt off carefully and drapes it over her so she isn't cold. He rests his head on the back of his chair and closes his eyes. **

**"We are now flying over Cairo Egypt, we will be landing in about 15 minutes at the Cairo International Airport. We hope you had a nice flight. Thank you for flying with EgyptAir" Daniel and Tiffany are both awaken by the squeaky flight attendants voice. Tiffany realizing she had used Daniel as a pillow, a very comfortable pillow, come to think of it, and lifts her head up. "i'm sorry" she says apologizing to her friend and colleague. "for what?" he asks puzzled. "for resting my head on my shoulder" she says back to the confused archaeologist. "Don't be" he says looking into her golden hazel eyes. She looks into his blue eyes and gets lost for a moment. **

**The plane lands. They snap out of their trance and gather their things. They get up and follow the line of people out of the plane into the airport. **

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and i will continue though i'm not sure when i will get the next chapter posted I've been very busy. watch out for chapter four!**


	4. The First Day in Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story beside the plot and The character by the name of Tiffany**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! please review**

**Etched in His Heart**

**(The First Day in Egypt)**

**They make their way to the luggage claim. A tall, strong man walks by and pushes Tiffany out of the way, not saying a word to her. Daniel quickens his pace to get to her. He was a bit behind her, but he saw what happened. "are you ok?" he says gently placing his hand on her arm. She turns and still in shock of the force with which the man had bumped her, well half that and half wanting to give him a piece of her mind. But, she knew Daniel would disapprove.**

**She hated disappointing people, especially her Father, Sam, Daniel, or Teal'c. So she decided not to give the man she could no longer see a piece of her mind. "Yeah I'm fine" she says, trying to smile with as little effort as possible. Daniel looks up to see if he can find the man who had bumped her. Failing he looks back down at her. "Come on" he says and leads her to luggage claim. **

**They get to the conveyor belt carrying the suitcases from their plane. Daniel and Tiffany both see their luggage, Hers then two others then his. Daniel reaches down to retrieve her suitcase at the same moment she did. Both reaching for the suitcase, their hands meet. They look at each other and both pull away. **

**Mean while the suitcases are continuing down the line. They realize and run down the line to find them again. "I'll get it" he says and grabs hers then his a few moments after. "Thank you" she says smiling at him. "No Problem" he says also smiling. They put their carry-ons on their backs, pulling their suitcases behind them. They stop to eat at a McDonalds in the airport.**

**"So, Daniel," Tiffany begins placing a fry in her mouth. He looks up at her sipping his coke. "yeah?" he answers after swallowing the drink. "If we're in Cairo, how are we getting to Giza?" "well, we're staying in a hotel here in Cairo, and we'll head to Giza tomorrow morning." he states matter of factly. "we'll rent a car, it's not too far." "ok Dr. Seuss" she teases. Daniel squints his eyes at her "funny" he says and goes back to finishing his food.**

**"Can i help you?" a woman exclaimed from behind the rental counter. She had a high pitched voice which tended to drive any sane person to the asylum. She wore bright red lipstick and so much perfume you could smell her from a mile away. "ah, we'd like to rent a car." "ya? and what kind sir?" she says chewing her gum. **

**"What do you have?" "i think we have a Black Wrangler, and a Ford left, I think" she says still chewing her gum open mouthed. "oh my god" was all Tiffany could think "this girl's a joke" she thought to herself. "Uh we'll take the Jeep." Daniel says taking out his wallet. "Anything for you babe" she says batting her eyes. Daniel looks up and raises his brow at the woman behind the desk. Tiffany glares at her "What a.." she thinks to herself, watching as Daniel pays her and she hands him the keys telling him where it's parked.**

**"Come on" Daniel says eager to get away from the woman behind the desk that was making him quite uncomfortable. They turn to walk out the door. "See ya stud" the woman yells after him. Anger and something else though she wasn't sure what kept building up inside of Tiffany. She spun around and started back toward the desk enraged. Daniel looks to his side and noticing she was no longer beside him he turned back to find Tiffany. He ran over to her "Come on, let it go" **

**She obeyed, not able to tell the woman behind the desk exactly what she thought of her. Probably a good thing, when an O'Neill gets mad, they get mad. They get to the Jeep and throw their things in the back. Daniel starts the car and they pull away from the airport. **

**They sit silent for a while, which was odd, the two always had something to talk about, whether regarding work or just random things going on in their heads. Tiffany stares out the window her arms folded, leaning her head against the back of the seat, thinking. "what a strange feeling" she thinks to herself, remembering the feeling that had come upon her along with anger at the woman behind the desk.**

**Trying to figure out what exactly it was she had felt, she looks at Daniel. "sad? no, Hurt? possible but i don't think so, annoyed, well i did feel annoyed but that wasn't it" she yawns and looks back out the window. suddenly an emotion she had not thought of came to her. "Jealousy?, was i jealous? no i couldn't be, could i? i mean he's just a friend right?" she thinks looking back at Daniel's sweet face. "No no i wasn't jealous i couldn't have been" she assures herself.**

**Daniel looks at her and smiles. She smiles back and looks out the windshield staring at the road. "What's wrong?" a concerned Daniel asks his friend. "nothing" she says smiling "i'm fine" "are you sure? you're so quiet" he says looking to her and then back to the road. "yeah, i guess i'm just tired, and you haven't said much yourself buddy what's up with you?" "nothing, just tired" he says in a yawn. Not admitting that he was wondering why she had gotten so mad that she felt she had to go back to the woman behind the desk. **

**They pull up to a gas station. After getting gas Daniel gets back in the car. "You want to drive?" "oh yeah, i would love to, one problem, i have no clue where we're going" "I'll give you directions as we go" She looks up at him, her eyes meet his. His look of encouragement convinced her. "ok, yeah I'll drive the rest of the way." she says getting out of the jeep to switch seats with Daniel. **

**They pull out and they make their way to the hotel. "What's the name of the hotel?" "Uh, the Intercontinental Pyramids Park Resort" "Now that's a mouthful" she says laughing. Daniel smiles. He looks out the window on her side and says "that's it" pointing to a big beautiful resort. "That?!?" she says amazed "yes" he says smiling. **

**She turns right and they get out of the car, the check in and bring their things to their room.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long, look out for chapter five, hope you liked it.**


	5. The First Day in Egypt pt2

**Disclaimer: so... how many times to i have to say i don't own stargate??!! -walks away annoyed-**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry infinity to the twelth power!!! i know it's been like FOREVER since i've updated, but i had homwork and such and never have the time to update i hope you can forgive me! **

**Etched in His Heart**

**(The First Day in Egypt pt 2)**

**Daniel takes the card key for their room and swipes it. The door making a clicking noise, signaling that the door infact unlocked. Daniel opens the door and places the card key in his pants pocket. "After you" he says letting Tiffany in first. "Such a gentleman" she jokes, only, she wasn't completely sure she was joking. **

**Both of them go into their seperate rooms in their suite. Tiffany puts her backpack on a shelf in her closet and sets her suitcase on the bed. She opens the front pocket to take out the picture of herself, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and her Father and put it on the table next to her bed. She reaches in for the picture, but instead she feels a piece of paper. She pulls it out.**

**'Tiffany' was written in cursive on a yellow envelope. She examines he envelope, slightly confused and realizes it was her father's handwriting on the envelope. She sits on the bed and begins opening the enveloped. Jack had taped it shut. She accidently rips the envelope and slightly rips the lined piece of paper inside. "Shoot" she scolds herself in her head.**

**She continues to carefully open it. Once it's open enough for her to pull out the piece of paper, she does so. She makes herself a little more comfortable and begins to read.**

**Tiffany, **

**I hope you are enjoying your time in Egypt, doing... whatever**

**you two were planning on doing. Looking at old pyramids, digging**

**up old stuff that sort of thing. **

**I Miss You**

**Jack**

**Tiffany Smiles, she knew what he was attempting to do. When she was younger, and she would go somewhere with a friend overnight, he would write her secret letters that always made her feel better if she ever got scared. He taught her to be the brave, tough woman she was. **

**He was, however out of practice. Ever since the death of Charlie, Jack had stopped putting secret letters in her suitcases when she went places. Half because she rarely ever went anywhere. She always wanted to be there for him. When she did go places, he was always there. Hell, they even work together. **

**But, that wasn't such a surprise, she had always wanted to be in the Air Force. Following in his shoes. This was the first time in a long long time that she left him alone in the house for a long period of time. Which made her wonder how he was dealing with the fact that she wasn't there.**

**Daniel walks to her door and knocks. "Come on in" she says folding up the piece of paper and putting it back into the ripped envelope "Hey, you wanna walk the hotel? See what there is here?" he asks leaning in the doorway. "Um, yeah let me just finish up here and we can go" "ok," he says and walks away. She places the envelope back in the front pocket of the suitcase and pulls out the picture she wanted to pull out in the first place. She places it on the table next to her bed and puts all of her clothes in the provided dresser. **

**A/N: again SOOOOOOOOO sorry. i hope you liked it even though it's smaller. I have been so busy and i really am trying to work on it whenever i can.**


	6. The First Day in Egypt pt3

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing this?! we all know i don't own stargate.. :( oh well**

**A/N: i hope you like this, sadly it took so long because i am having problems with my internet service.. life stinks sometimes. OH AND, I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW OLD CHARLIE WAS WHEN HE DIED I AM GUESSING HE WAS ABOUT TENISH. MY CHARACTER IS SIX YEARS OLDER, SOMEDAY WHEN I GET THE CHANCE THERE WILL BE A FICTION TO EXPLAIN THE WHOLE THING. sorry about that, i hope you still like this. :)**

**Etched in His Heart**

**(The First Day in Egypt pt3)**

**As she unpacks her things, she remembers a letter her father had given her when she was about ten years old.**

**(the memory will be in italics)**

_**Tiffany was rummaging through her backpack full of clothes, a tooth brush, hairbrush and a pair of flip flops. She was looking for her bathing suit, as her impatient friend was yelling "Come on, we don't want to be late for the beach!" **_

**Tiffany smiles, she can't remember the last time she had more then three friends, (Sam, Daniel and Teal'c) but she would rather have just those three then have the many friends she had when she was younger. **

_**"Hold on! I'm looking for my suit!" she yells back as she continues to look through her suitcase. She pulls out a black and blue one piece, "ah ha there you are" she says talking both to herself and the suit. As she pulls it out, a piece of paper falls to the floor beside her. She reaches down and picks it up. She saw that it was from her father. She smiles and unfolds he paper. **_

_**The paper was camouflage in color. She read:**_

_**Airman, This is your colonel, and i'm ordering you to have fun this weekend.**_

_**She laughs, she loved it when he did that**_

_**I'll pick you up on Sunday, hold strong, you can make it through the night, but if you need to you know the number. And, maybe we can take sunday to go fishing.**_

_**She loved that too, even though fishing in a pond with no fish got sort of boring. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Your dad, Colonel Jack O'Neill**_

**She then remembers, after he took her fishing, he got called to go somewhere for the air force, some mission, he never told her why he had to go. But she remembered that he left after they got back home. Their fishing trip was actually cut short because of it.**

**She puts her suitcase in the closet and makes her way out her door. She can see Daniel sitting on the couch in the living area, she stops just before leaving the room, and leans on the door frame. She crosses her arms and watches him sitting, and waiting for her. She didn't know what had come over her, but she was feeling something for her friend of eight years.**

**She couldn't try to tell herself she didn't, that would be a lie. She walks out "ready to go?" she asks "uh yeah yeah, lets go" he says getting up and smiling. "Oh, this, is your card key, in case we get separated" he says handing her a card key. "thanks" she smiles taking the key. **

**They walk through the hallways of the hotel. It was amazing. Glass ceilings in some parts, elegantly decorated columns, and Egyptian hieroglyphs everywhere. They talked and laughed, and looked around. Occasionally looking at the hieroglyphs and translating them. **

**They find the hotel restaurant. "Can we eat here tonight?" she asks "Yeah, i was planning on it" he says putting his hands in his pockets. "wow, it's fancy looking" she says looking at the couples, and families dining at the tables. Red table cloths, candles on some, making the couples dinners romantic. **

**Tiffany wondered what it was like to have a romantic dinner. She doesn't like the fact that she is 23 and still isn't married. They walk a while longer, talking laughing, and enjoying each other's company. She couldn't help but realize, that every once in a while, he'd look down at her smiling, and she would look up at him, their eyes meeting, and her heart melted.**

**She had never experienced that before in the many years they have worked together.**

**(Daniel's POV)**

**Daniel couldn't help but marvel in her golden hazel eyes. The way they seemed to laugh when she laughed, the way they shined when the light hit them at just the right angle. He couldn't believe his feelings for her. He knew they had always had a special bond. A bond shared between two very good friends, who enjoyed the same things.**

**But he never thought he would feel the way he did right now. He stops thinking about it, deciding that it wasn't possible, pushing the feelings and thoughts away, and continues to talk with his friend. **

**A/N: i know, it's not much, but to tell you the truth, my brain has been soo dead lately. I know where i'm going with this, but i don't know how to get there.. do you know what i mean? well enjoy and do comment please :)**


	7. The First Day in Egypt pt4

**Etched in His Heart**

**(The First Day in Egypt pt4)**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It...**

**A/N: Howdy do? anyway, I hope you like this next bit, i do apologize if some of these aren't very long and i think this is going to be my last part of day one lol.**

**The two pass by an indoor pool. Tiffany smiles and runs over to the glass to look into the pool area. The water a crystal clear blue color. Steam rises from the surface, indicating that it is heated. She even brought her bathing suit.. she never knew when she would need it. Not to mention the fact that Daniel MIGHT have said something about a pool.**

**"DANIEL! can we go swimming? i mean while we're here? not now obviously but.." "Yeah if you brought your suit" he says interrupting her. "Of course!" she says to him almost as if to say duh, who wouldn't? "How about, tomorrow after we get back from the pyramids?" he asks smiling at her, his arms folded.**

**She looks up at him "Really?" she asks "yeah, you can swim, I'll probably just bring a book or something to read while y.." he says and is immediately interrupted. Tiffany turns her body so she is facing Daniel. "Wait a minute, you're not gonna swim?" she asks.  
**

**"I wasn't planning on it, i mean i didn't bring anything" "Come on!" She says upset that he won't swim. "It'll be relaxing, especially after a long day in the sun" she says trying to convince him. "No, no you can swim, enjoy yourself" he says smiling. "You're no fun" she says turning back to look at the pool. **

**"I'll remember that, the next time i think about taking you with me on vacation" he says smirking. "I didn't mean that i swear! i just meant," she says trying to think of some way to say he was a party pooper without actually saying it. "No fun" he says smiling at her defeat.  
**

**"oh come on you know i didn't mean it" she says to the taller man smiling down at her. "I know what you meant" he says "and I'm sorry, but i can't swim without a suit" "Well, mister, you should have thought about that when you were packing" she says folding her arms, rising onto her tiptoes, so her face was inches from his face. **

**She turns and begins to walk away smiling to herself. She loved doing that to people, but when she just did it to him, it was different. She didn't however know what it did to him. He only laughed slightly to himself and followed her. But inside, he was breaking down. His heart was still racing, his blood pumping, his body temperature still trying to decide what level it had to drop to before it was normal again. **

**They went back to their room to chill a while before dinner. "Cards anyone?" she asks walking out of her room with a deck of cards in her hand. "What game?" he asks looking at her as she sits opposite him and spreads the deck onto the coffee table top. "7 up?" she asks "Never played"**

**"You've known me for eight years and you have never played 7up? Well you are about to learn." she says shuffling the deck. Daniel watches as she places seven cards in a line. She then chucks seven cards in his direction. "OK, put your cards in a line like mine" she says pointing to her cards. **

**She places the rest of the deck in a pile between their lines. "OK, aces count as ones, eight through king is discluded. Pick up a card from the deck" she says pointing down at the stack of cards. "Six" he says holding up the six of clubs to show her. "Ok, count from left to right, and put that card in place of the sixth card." Daniel does so.**

**"Ok, now what?" he says, the card he had replaced between his pointer and middle finger. "What's that one?" she asks "A three" "do the same thing you did before until you get a card that is eight, nine, ten, jack, king or queen." He does so, placing a card in the six, three, and seven spaces.**

**"My Turn," She says grabbing a card out of the deck. It's an ace. The ace of spades. She places it in it's spot. That card was a five, she replaces that card which was a three. Daniel watches as she quickly changed all of her cards. A two, which was a four, which replaced that card which was a seven, which was a six, leaving a three. The card in the six place just so happened to be a three. **

**She smirks in Daniel's direction as she replaces the card in the three spot with the three. She picks up the card that had been there face down. The Queen of Hearts. She shows it to Daniel and places it next to the pile of cards. She had won that first round, and she didn't even let him have a second turn. "Cheater" Daniel says squinting at Tiffany. **

**"It's the luck of the cards Danny Boy" she says sitting back, crossing her arms and smirking. He takes the cards and shuffles them all. Handing them both seven cards again. She takes the seventh card he gave her and puts it under the deck. He looks at her confused. **

**"I won the last round, i get six cards, YOU get seven" she says changing her position so she sits cross legged on the armchair. "So whoever wins gets one less card then before?" he asks "Yes, the person who gets down to one card, wins." "I see" he says as if he were thinking. She figured he was probably trying to figure out how she had won by just drawing one card. **

**"Come on Danny, whatcha waitin' for?" she asks. Daniel doesn't like it much when people call him Danny or Danny boy, or anything other then Daniel or Dr. Jackson. But when she said it, he found it, in a way, cute. He smiles every time she says it. He takes a card and continue to play until dinner.**

**A/N: OK, so i hope you enjoyed this part, i had fun writing it that's for sure. I'm not going to elaborate on their dinner, only because... well i can't tell you! muahahahaha well please comment and rate. sorry if it takes a while for the next part to come out.**


	8. The Second Day in Egypt pt1

**Etched in His Heart**

**(The Second Day in Egypt pt 1)**

**Disclaimer: still not owning sg-1**

**A/N: Hope you like this. Please Comment XD**

**Tiffany wakes in her bed in the hotel. She looks around, unsure for a moment where she is. She then remembers where she is and calms down. She takes a deep breath and gets up and out of bed. She decides she doesn't want to get changed yet. She walks out of her room, her grey air force shirt and black shorts still on.**

**She doesn't see Daniel anywhere in the living area, kitchen, or in the bathroom. 'he must still be sleeping' she says to herself and walks over to his room. The door is slightly ajar. She opens it carefully and peers in. She sees Daniel, still asleep, one hand above his head the other across his bare chest. **

**He looks so peaceful. She carefully closes the door to the position it had been in. She walks to the Living area, and sits on the couch. She turns on the TV and goes channel surfing. She hears the sound of footsteps and turns.**

**"Daniel?" she asks loud enough so if he was awake, he would hear her. He doesn't answer. She just ignores the sound, he walks out in a black t-shirt and tan shorts. She looks back at him "Good Morning" she says watching him fumble with his glasses. He takes them and puts them up to his face like he's about to put them on.**

**He notices a smudge and proceeds to clear it off with the hem of his shirt. "Morning" he says as he puts his glasses on and smiles satisfied. She laughs as he turns around. He bends down to pick up a bag that had been on the floor. One with archaeological equipment.**

**She tries to hide her laugh, but fails. "what?" he asks confused. "Someone tired this morning?" she asks "Me, no why?" he says defending himself as he places the bag on a side table "Your shirt is inside out." she states plainly. "No, it's not" he defends "Yes it is." she insists.**

**She gets up and walks behind him. She pulls on the tag visible in the back. "See?" she says still pulling it so the back of his collar is slightly lifted off his back. "Hmm" he says furrowing his brow. "So when are we going?" she asks "Um, we're going to stop by that resturant for breakfast whenever you're ready and then we'll head out?" he asks**

**"Sounds good to me" She says as he checks the bag, making sure they have everything. He realizes he forgot something in his room. "Where are you going?" she asks "I forgot something" he says walking toward his door. "Fix your shirt while you're in there" she yells back teasing him. **

**Daniel stops and looks back at her, shaking his head and then disappearing into his room. She decides to get dressed. Sooner they left, Sooner they could get out to the pyramids. As she changes into her tan tee and blue jeans she gets an idea. Somehow, she had to take a solo trip to the gift shop before the afternoon. **

**She takes an elastic and throws her hair in a ponytail, strands in front left to hang, making her look tough, but still attractive. She goes into the living room where Daniel is double checking the things he packed. "I'll be right back ok?" she says to him "OK, yeah" says the very distracted man.**

**Tiffany walks out of the room and runs down to the gift shop. She looks through the shop, and they just so happened to have swim suits. "Bingo" she says smirking to herself. She grabs the size she guesses Daniel would be. She pays for it, and brings it back to the room. She opens the door to the hotel room. She looks in to make sure that Daniel wasn't looking her way.**

**She opens the door and walks in, quietly closing the door so she doesn't attract attention. She makes her way to her room and places the gift shop bag in her closet. "Tiff, are you ready to go?" comes Daniel's voice. "Yeah, I'm comin'." She yells from her room gathering some things and putting them into a small backpack. She zippers the pocket, and buttons the bag shut. Draping the bag on her right shoulder she walks out into the living room where Daniel was. **

**Their tan camo jeep engine roars. They soar over dunes of sand, Tiffany fixes her sun glasses looking quickly over at Daniel. "So where are we going?" she asks. "I figured we'd tour some of the pyramids, let you have a chance to see them, then we'll accompany a dig held by a friend of mine." he says. "Friend like..?" she asks "Like... College days" "Ah, i finally get to see what your college friends were like." she says smiling at him as he spins the steering wheel hard left.**

**"So what **_**was**_** college like for you? I bet you were a partier" she says sarcastically. "No, no College for me was all studies" he says "Geek" she retorts. "That's funny, I wasn't aware we brought Jack with us" he says looking to the backseat of the Jeep looking for her father. "Haha you're funny" she says smirking at him. "You are a Geek" she says just to see what his reaction would be.  
**

**"And you're not?" he asks pointing out the fact that she too enjoyed history and studying artifacts. She nods "Proud of it" she says smiling and looking out in front of them. They approached three large pyramids... Tiffany couldn't believe it, she was finally going to tour the pyramids she had been waiting to tour ever since she was introduced to Daniel, and his obsession with history. **

**A/N: ok hoped u liked that part, i was sort of GOING to explain their quest thru the pyramids but decided to skip to the dig, so that will mostly be what the next chapy is about. I hope you enjoyed it and i hope you will comment! I'll get the next part out ASAP.**


	9. The Second Day in Egypt pt2

**Etched in His Heart**

(The Second Day in Egypt pt 2)

Disclaimer: still not owning sg-1

A/N: Ok, so i said i was going to skip the actual visit TO the pyramids... well i LIED haha no i didn't lie i was... mistaken, well really i wasn't sure but i got this BRILLIANT ok maybe not brilliant, but good idea haha i'll shut up now, so here's a new chapter. Yes i know what you're thinking; IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!! well forgive me for writer's block on this particular fiction haha. Enjoy :)

"If you'll follow me, this way everyone. Stay together." the voice of their tour guide echoed through the thin passageway they were walking through. They traveled up stairs, for what seemed like ages. "Follow me, don't get left behind." Tiffany mocks finally completely annoyed by the man's speeches. How many times did this guy have to remind them to stick together? Daniel bumps her with his elbow. "What?!" she defends. He simply laughs unsure what to say. "Come ON Daniel. You and I both know you could give me this tour by yourself. And i think it'd be WAY more interesting." He pulls out and unfolds a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Tiffany asks watching intently, trying to see what was on the paper, but failing due to her height dis-advantage. "It's a map of the Pyramid" he says smiling and pulling it down for her to more comfortably see it. A set of rooms and corridors were drawn roughly inside the triangular shape of the Pyramid on the paper. "Here's where we came in right?" she asks pointing to where one of the corridors meets the edge of the triagle. "Yeah. And I'm... guessing we're about, _here_ now" he says pointing halfway down a corridor stemming from the one they entered. "We're headed for the Grand Gallery." she states.

Daniel looks down at her then up at the crowd of people, making sure they hadn't fallen behind, but at the same time weren't going to run into anyone. "No" he corrects looking around as the group stops. "We're _in_ the Grand Gallery." She strays from his side to look at a nearby wall. "Tiffany" he calls. "What? It's not like i'm running away Daniel, relax. How much trouble could I possibly get us into?" she asks smirking. He furrows his brow at her, arms crossed.

"Daniel, have a little faith!" she says acting shocked at his accusation. "What's this writing on the wall." She asks pointing at a few names and engravings. "It certainly doesn't look egyptian... at all." "It's not. Looks more like the result of a few disrespectful tourists." he observes. "Feel free to walk about the room, but don't stray from the group." the guide warns. "If he says that _one _more time. I swear." Daniel chuckles lightly, knowing she probably wasn't kidding.

"T" he says taking out the map again. She looks back at him, her attention off the wall and on the piece of paper he holds in his hands. "To the left, down that corridor, is the Queen's Chamber." Daniel pauses as the group starts to travel down the corridor to the Queen's Chamber. "This, particular chamber, lies in the middle of the pyramid." he says as they enter behind the rest of the ten or fifteen people.

"See that wall over there?." he asks pointing to a wall with an angular doorway type structure. "Egyptologists believe that the Queen's chamber was intended as a serdab," "A What?" she asks letting her eyes wander the room. "Uh, it's a structure found in several other Egyptian pyramids. It's an ancient Egyptian tomb structure that served as a chamber for the Ka statue of a deceased individual. That niche would have contained that statue." he clarifies rather quickly.

"The Egyptians believed the statue was a "back up" vessel for the Ka of the Pharaoh if the mummified body was destroyed right?" Tiffany asks as their annoying tour guide turns everyone around to head back into the Grand Gallery. "Yes. Similarly the, shafts in this room allowed the Pharoah's spirit to rise up to the heavens." Daniel's grin was now a full smile. Tiffany couldn't help but notice, his eyes were shining with fascination and wonder. _So Passionate._ she thinks as he continues to speak.

"Though it is, fascinating The true purpose of the chamber, is still uncertain." They follow their guide and mob of tourists into a room with a single sarchophagus. Empty but filled with a presence. The presence of History, she understood completely what got Daniel so excited at times like these. Even if her father may not. "King's Chamber?" she asks. Daniel nods and walks to the empty tomb. He looks down into it, and she walks to stand beside her friend.

"Looks like some sort of granite." she observes. "Yes, this particular sarchophagus was carved out of a single block of Red Aswan granite." the tour guide states overhearing their conversation. Tiffany looks up at Daniel "Be polite" his sweet eyes tell her. "Really?" she asks sounding interested. "Yes. And it's also too large to fit through the passageway we just came from. Which suggests that it was placed here during construction, and carved out after." he smiles.

Tiffany looks to Daniel once again and then down into the tomb. "Be, careful. Control your child!" the guide yells behind them and walks away. "Suggests that it was put here, and carved _after?_" she asks "Who does this guy think he is? a Historian?" "You're right. Chances are they did place the granite inside the Pyramid during the time it was built, however they most likely had workers carving it while they worked, not after." He says awknowledging her annoyance at the tour guide's knowledge, or lack thereof.

"You said this pyramid was made for Khufu." "Ya" Daniel answers quickly "Are you sure old Khuf ever made it in here? I mean, it's empty and there's no sign of a lid." She says making her first of many observations. Daniel laughs at her short hand version of the Pharoah's name. "And look, this thing can't be big enough for a medium sized man. Either the Egyptians were all midgets or they'd have had to put him in with his knees bent." She says pointing and moving her arm along the short length of the tomb.

"Last I checked, they weren't too keened on mummifying their dead in the kneeling position." "True." He smiles. "No one's sure if this sarchophagus was ever intended to house a body, based on what you just pointed out." Daniel and Tiffany turn toward where the tour guide stood, all the rest of the tourists eyes glued to him. "And these shafts are thought to be the way that the Pharoah's 'spirit' would escape from the pyramid."

"Escape? he makes it sound like this place was a jail." Tiffany whispers, and leans toward Daniel folding her arms. "And what's with the quotey fingers?" She asks as they observe the guide before them. Daniel stood with his hands in his pockets. He simply shrugs his answer and tilts his head bemused.

A/N: hope you enjoyed, and i hope i haven't lost any readers, i'm really sorry it took so long to get this out. I shall punish myself. I'll write more soon! cause now i know what i'm doing again haha.


End file.
